


Extra Credit

by Tenescriba



Series: In The Shadows of Hogwarts Halls [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ...sort of, Abuse of Authority, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ignores canon plot and characters, Lockhart is just a bastard okay?, Loss of Virginity, Magical Sex Toys, Memory Charms, Perfect for writing this sort of thing, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenescriba/pseuds/Tenescriba
Summary: Caroline admires Professor Lockhart, really, but the man is a complete narcissist who just doesn’t grade as he ought. With this in mind, the seventh year Ravenclaw decides to be a little more, ahem, *forward* with inquiring about extra credit opportunities...





	1. Chapter 1

Taking a deep breath as the Hufflepuffs and other Ravenclaws started filing out of the Defense classroom, Caroline stood and waited. Professor Lockhart didn’t notice, busy admiring his hair in a handheld mirror. Once she was quite certain no one still lingered in the hallway outside the door, the seventh year made her approach.

A quiet cough drew Professor Lockhart’s gaze. “Ah! Miss Persimmons! What can I do for you? Another autograph, perhaps?”

“Well, sir,” Caroline said as she fought back a blush without success, “I was hoping to talk to you about my essay on Holidays with Hags.”

The Professor blinked. “I, see. Ah... Ah! You were the one to cross reference with my Marauding with Monsters book, yes?”

“Yes, that’s right, sir.”

“Well, it seemed a perfectly good essay to me-”

“But that’s just it, sir!” Caroline’s face reddened further at her bold interruption, but she forged ahead regardless. “You only gave me an Acceptable on it, sir!”

“...ah.” Blinking a few more times, Professor Lockhart tilted his head a bit to one side, a clearly practiced gesture that allowed the sunlight coming in through the windows glint off his hair all the more handsomely. “What then, Miss Persimmons, are you prepared to do to rectify that?”

Caroline had to take another deep breath to steel herself. Then she stepped closer, into the man’s personal space, and pushed her shoulders back in order to make her chest more prominent. “Whatever you’d like me to, sir.”

He stared her down for several long moments. Then his mouth curled into smile, just as charming as always, yet with a hint of something more that caused Caroline to shiver. “I see. I understand perfectly, sweet girl. Do you have anywhere you need to be right now?”

“No, sir. I have no other plans tonight.” She licked her lips, nervous, but determined to see her decision through. Perhaps a bit more boldness would be in order. “Shall we step into your office, sir?”

The Professor hummed, his gaze slowly dragging down and back up her body. “Hm, yes, for a moment. But then we may as well continue through the Floo to my quarters, since it is entirely possible we’ll be long enough to miss dinner.”

Tension coiled through Caroline’s belly, even as she nodded. Her heart fluttered with several emotions; fear, at what she was potentially getting herself into, but also a hint of excitement that it might go well, and of course the hope that she would earn enough goodwill to warrant a change of grade. Following Professor Lockhart through the door to his office just made it all so much stronger.

“Here we are, my girl,” the man said as he pulled a pinch of Floo powder from a pot decorated in his own likeness. “If you’ll take my arm, we can step through together.”

“Yes, sir.” Caroline moved to stand directly beside him, their hips touching as she tucked both hands around his extended elbow.

“Excellent, excellent. The Gilded Room!” A flash of green flame, a step forward, and then Caroline had to wipe some soot from her eyes as the professor swiped his wand over their robes. “There we are, clean as new. Please, set your bag over there, I’ll be back in just a moment.”

He vanished through an open doorway on the other side of the sitting room, and Caroline took the chance to look around. She set her school bag by the wall as indicated, then ran a hand across the luxuriously soft back of a velvet-covered armchair. All of the professor’s furniture was red velvet, contrasting nicely with the rich amber of the shag carpet and the gold brocade curtains. Portraits of the professor in various heroic poses decorated the walls, along with quite a few autographed photos and enlarged newspaper articles.

“I thought we might partake in a little refreshment to relax ourselves.” Caroline jumped, not having realized the professor was back. He moved smoothly to her side, and offered one of the long-stemmed glasses he held, nearly full with a dark, maroon colored liquid . “Have you ever tried a good Burgundy wine, Miss Persimmons?”

“I- no,” she replied, carefully accepting the glass and mimicking how he held the other. “I haven’t tried much alcohol at all, actually.”

“Well, this may spoil you then; it’s only the very best.” Professor Lockhart raised his glass into air, adopting a pose that made him look particularly dashing. “I propose a toast - to extra credit, and all the good things it delivers.”

“To extra credit,” Caroline murmured. She raised her glass as well, then took a small sip. It was, different, to say the least. Whatever flavors there were blended together to create a not unpleasant tingle that spread across her tongue and down her throat. Aware that the professor was watching her over the rim of his own glass, Caroline took another, slightly larger sip.

“Do you like it?” He asked, moving half a step closer. She nodded slowly.

“It’s, not like anything I’ve had before.”

“That can be a good thing.” Professor Lockhart moved closer again. “Would you do something for me, Miss Persimmons?”

“Of course, sir.”

“Hold very still.” With that, he tilted his head down, and kissed her.

Caroline didn’t dare resist as his tongue swept across her lips, seeking entry. She’d been kissed by boys before who tried to do the same, with no real idea of what they were doing, and this seemed so much better. The professor took his time, for one thing, and didn’t add groping hands to the mix to distract her.

When he pulled back, Caroline had to breathe deeply for a moment and found herself leaning back just a tad.

“Very good, my sweet girl,” Professor Lockhart said, smiling at her. “You taste simply scrumptious.”

Uncertain how to respond to that, Caroline just nodded.

“Now, you go ahead and enjoy some more of that Burgundy, while I rearrange things a bit.” She did so, quickly swallowing another gulp. The professor twirled his wand and began levitating the furniture - settee and table and two of the three armchairs were moved aside, along with her bag - as well as closing various curtains. The final chair was set just a bit back from the center of the room, facing towards the fireplace. As soon as he was done with that, the Professor also went and closed his Floo connection, then cast a locking charm on the door leading out of his quarters. Lastly, he Summoned a small chest from his bedroom, which he placed on the floor before sitting in the remaining armchair. “There now, I think we’re ready.”

Gulping down her last swallow of wine, Caroline set the empty glass on the mantle. “Me too, sir.”

“Of course you are,” the man practically purred, crossing one leg over the other. “Now... Take of your outer robe, please, let it fall to the floor.”

Caroline did so, shrugging off the black garment easily. Her heart was still fluttering, but there seemed to be a disconnect between it and her head, which felt quite light all of a sudden.

“Good girl. Your sweater next.”

It too fell, landing with a soft whisper on top of her robe.

“Leave your tie be, please, but unbutton your shirt for me, slowly.”

Caroline’s fingers fumbled a bit, which certainly kept her slow, but she was glad at least not to have to deal with undoing the knot of her tie. A distant part of her mind wondered at how easily this all was going, but the rest of her eagerly forged on, dismissing any concerns in the face of earning a proper Ravenclaw grade.

“Slip it off now, that’s right... See, I knew you’d be gorgeous underneath all that extra cloth.” The professor smiled, all charm, but his voice grew huskier with every word. “Turn around now, put your back to me. There you go, sweet girl. Tuck your thumbs into the waistband of your skirt - that’s it, now slide it down, don’t be afraid to bend over as you go.”

Caroline started to tremble in anticipation as she followed his commands, most of her clothing strewn on the carpet.

“Hold that pose, sweet girl. Take off your shoes, leave the stockings. Now take a single step backwards.”

She didn’t realize he’d stood from the chair until she bumped into him. Smooth hands slid around the bare skin of her waist to press against her belly, matching the professor’s murmured encouragements to slowly straighten up. His hands moved as she did so, tracing patterns that raised goosebumps on her flesh, until Caroline stood fully flush against his chest. The man then slipped his fingers beneath her bra, and Caroline gasped when they started to alternate squeezing the soft flesh of her breasts and pinching at her budding nipples. Her own hands began to twitch with the need to do something, which Professor Lockhart clearly noticed.

“Here now,” he whispered, pausing in the little line of kisses he’d been pressing to her neck. “Let’s take care of that little nuisance, shall we?”

“Y-yes sir,” Caroline replied, breathless. She whined when one of his hands left off fondling her chest, but he shushed her, grabbing hold of the lower band of the bra and tugging it higher.

“Lift your arms for me, my sweet, there you go.” Under his command, Caroline lifted both hands as far above her head as they would go, and held the twisted material of her bra in place as well when he slipped it up to her wrists. Then the professor let go, and a moment later the girl realized why.

He whispered two charms in quick succession: one that shrank the undergarment just enough it served to bind Caroline’s hands together, and another that pinned it into place midair. She wound have whined at the restriction, had he not then returned full attention to kissing and licking and fondling more sensitive areas of her body.

Caroline couldn’t have said how long it was before the professor’s hands travelled lower once more, to catch the band of her knickers and push them downwards. She tried to catch her breath as his mouth went lower too, planting a trail of kisses down her spine. He left off briefly in order to slip the knickers off her completely, then began licking his way back upwards, putting her firmly into a warm haze once again.

Next that Caroline was aware, one of Professor Lockhart’s hands gently gripped her jaw and the other pressed something soft to her lips. “Open for me, sweet girl, I promise you’ll like the taste.”

It wasn’t until the damp bundle had been tucked past her teeth that Caroline realized he’d just put her own folded knickers inside her mouth. She started to mumble a protest, only for him to slide the as-of-yet untouched tie up her neck and arrange the knot directly overtop her mouth. The professor quickly tightened it, preventing Caroline from trying to spit the knickers back out, then brought the loose ends around to the backside of her head to tie another knot. That done, he moved to stand in front of her, eyes glinting.

“Aren’t you just a treat,” the man said. “Delicious and oh so sweet, and just for me to enjoy tonight. Unfortunately, I do have to go attend dinner now-” he ignored Caroline’s muffled squeak, “-but I promise you shan’t go without attention in my absence.” The professor disappeared from her field of view, and Caroline felt the return of tension to her insides. Being left alone in the man’s private quarters in a very compromising position was not within her comfort zone. Granted, the same could be said of a lot of what they’d done already, but she had to draw a line _somewhere._

Unfortunately, trying to say as much was more than a little difficult with the makeshift gag he’d placed on her, and Caroline’s wand was well out of reach, tucked into a pocket of her bag for safekeeping.

A familiar hand suddenly cupped and squeezed one of her ass cheeks, causing Caroline to jump with a muffled yelp. Chuckling came from behind her, and then Professor Lockhart was back, running his fingers through the dark hair usually kept hidden by Caroline’s knickers.

“Don’t fuss, my sweet girl,” he crooned. “I just know you’re going to enjoy this.” He held up a small white ball for her to see, along with two connected pieces of looping leather with a pair of obscure oblong shapes attached to one. “Clearly, you don’t recognize what these are, but I promise you’ll be just _wild_ about them soon enough.”

That said, the professor reached down and tucked the little ball _inside_ of Caroline. She squealed a bit at the intrusion in a place only her own fingers had before explored. Then the pieces of leather were positioned, one fitted like a belt around her hips while the other went between her legs to connect again in the back. A very odd set of knickers, it seemed.

Professor Lockhart whispered some sort of activation spell, his wand tapping the belt, and the whole thing tightened to fit her form. Caroline couldn’t help but squirm when the oblong things found their own ways inside her too - one followed after the ball, pushing it deeper, while the other nudged it’s way into the hole between her cheeks. Both were odd in the extreme, the latter bordering on being downright uncomfortable, but at least they weren’t more than an inch or so long.

Caroline looked up into Professor Lockhart’s eyes, and shivered once more at how he was watching her.

“All settled?” He asked. “Good, then I must be off. I will try to hurry back after dessert, but I’m sure you know how I can be held up by admirers so often. Oh, and before I forget-” he paused in the little foyer leading to the main door, and gave his wand a pair of jabs. _“Excitant.”_

Caroline shrieked.

The ball had begun to _vibrate_ and almost seemed as if it were changing shape inside of her. Even worse, the two oblong shafts were moving too - growing, both longer and bigger around, the one in front pushing the ball deeper and deeper. Caroline squeezed her legs together, trying to do something to get them to stop, but the hard leather of the belts prevented her from having any effect. A few moments later, the shafts felt as though they were shrinking again, and she breathed a sigh of relief - only to regret it when they reverted a second time. The ball, too, apparently had a pattern, alternating stronger and softer vibrations, stuck to the end of the front shaft as it was pulled and pushed around. Caroline started to shake, a tingling heat building inside her, as the strangeness of the sensations began to be replaced by something bizarrely _pleasant._

Far, _far_ beyond the boundaries of her comfort zone, the girl cast a desperate look towards the foyer - but Professor Lockhart, it seemed, was long gone.

-Extra Credit-

“...and quite normally, yes, a good barrage of spells is just the thing to take down a mountain troll, but I had been here, I’m sure I’d have easily been able to dispose of the terrifying creature on my own, thus sparring my fellow teachers the need to face it,” Gilderoy finished with a blinding grin. The half dozen or so students in front of him sighed appropriately, and he finished the final autograph with a flourish. “Now, I look forward to seeing you dear girls tomorrow, but as I’m quite sure you’re aware, we all need our rest to look proper in the morning!”

A chorus of _goodnight, Professor!_ s followed him down the hall, as Gilderoy tried not to look too eager to get back to his quarters. Catering to his fans usually took precedence, after all, and he didn’t want anyone becoming suspicious as to just what treat awaited him.

Checking the surrounding hallway before unlocking his door, the man swiftly stepped inside and sealed it again. He went ahead and physically took off his boots and outer robes in the foyer, then banished the rest of his clothing. While a great deal more relaxed than it had been earlier while, ahem, ‘setting up’, his cock was still somewhat hard, and quite eager to spring to the fore with proper inspiration.

Gilderoy peered around the corner, and found more than enough.

Miss Persimmons stood exactly where he’d left her two hours before, arms suspended above her and head thrown back, eyes clenched shut. Her knees and thighs were pressed tightly together as the girl shifted in place, clearly trying to manipulate the toys inside her. Body soaked in sweat, an appealing flush darkening her pale skin, Persimmons looked ten times more desirable than before. She’d melt beneath him before the night was through.

Well aware of just how distracted the girl was, Gilderoy took his time sauntering forward, the thick carpet muffling his footsteps. Only once he stood directly in front of her in an appropriate stance did the man speak. “It seems you’re well past earning an Exceeds Expectations, Miss Persimmons.”

The girl’s head snapped up, eyes wide, her teeth clenched beautifully against the knotted blue fabric of her gag. Gilderoy arched an eyebrow, allowing himself to smirk. “Ready to be done with the toys and earn an Outstanding, my sweet girl?”

She moaned, skin reddening even more with embarrassment at the wanton sound. Gilderoy was tempted to make her beg a bit more eloquently, but the increased throbbing in his cock decided otherwise. Moving swiftly, he scooped the girl up into his arms, ending the charm holding up her bra-turned-restraint at the same time. Persimmons was little more than a limp ragdoll in his embrace, and small enough he easily carried her into the bedroom. Once there, he gently deposited her onto the sinfully large expanse of silk sheets, and detached the clips of the modified chastity belt.

Persimmons moaned again as Gilderoy oh so slowly drew out the front shaft and vibrator, both shiny and slick from her pleasure. Then he did the same with the anal shaft, which earned a noise that was a bit more whine than moan.

“Just look at you,” he murmured, casting the belt aside and climbing onto the bed himself. “Such a filthy mess, my sweetness, you’ve completely fallen apart and utterly enjoyed it, haven’t you?”

She whined once more, whether in protest or agreement, he couldn’t tell. Gilderoy moved her still-bound arms to lay on the sheets above her head, then started mouthing at one of the girl’s breasts as he lined himself up.

Pushing into her was wonderful, his toys always did such a splendid job of turning a partner’s insides soft and pliant. Persimmons started to gasp as Gilderoy gradually sped up, her shivering turning into full-blown shudders when he tipped her over the edge. There came a delightful scream of pleasure, her walls squeezing against his cock with delicious heat. After that, Persimmons fell back, awake but only just.

“Wasn’t that perfect?” He asked her, not expecting a response. “But we aren’t quite done yet, my sweet, I still need my turn.” Sufficiently close to climaxing, he eased back out of her. The girl whimpered as he turned her over, but made no move to resist. Rising onto his knees, Gilderoy pulled her up just enough, then slammed his cock forward into the hole already stretched and waiting for him. Persimmons moved automatically, flinching away from the intrusion with a startled shriek. Gilderoy didn’t bother with reassurances or sweet nothings as he pounded, focused solely on his own growing heat and the need for release.

It wasn’t long at all before he came, his own juices mingling with hers in a moment of perfect ecstasy. He pushed Persimmons over the edge of another charge, or else she was finished off by his finale; either way, the girl was out cold when he finally pulled himself free. Breathing heavily, Gilderoy smiled, more than pleased with himself. He retrieved his wand and used a quick cleaning charm to tidy himself. After doing the same for Persimmons, he moved to perform the usual Memory Charm - and paused.

The previous two occasions when he’d done this - first with a Gryffindor in Sixth Year, then a Slytherin in Fifth - removing all knowledge of the evening had been a must. The underage girls could have easily cried rape and gotten him into serious trouble, tarnished his reputation. Persimmons, on the other hand, was technically seventeen, not to mention a pliable Ravenclaw desperate for perfect grades. He’d be able to deliberately give her less than stellar marks and offer further “extra credit”, and if she ever protested, point out that _she’d_ been the one to approach _him._ It wouldn’t have worked with the others, as both held the age of consent card in their hands.

And really, why shouldn’t he have a more tangible reward for his time spent teaching the snot-nosed brats of the next generation? Persimmons managed to check most of his required boxes, being reasonably intelligent but not calculating; old enough to have fully bloomed physically while still young and naive mentally; and most important, pretty, but not so much she could ever outshine him.

Chuckling, Gilderoy rolled her over once more in order to give the girl a quick peck on the lips. Yes, perhaps leaving her memory intact would work out for the better.

He vanished her underthings for simplicity’s sake, but undid the knots on her tie so as to leave it for a souvenir. Then Gilderoy summoned over the rest of her clothes and quickly slipped them all back on the girl, pausing only when she let out a soft, sleepy mumble. As soon as Persimmons was outwardly presentable once more, he scooped her up again and headed for the fireplace. He only just remembered to summon her bag to hand before stepping through the Floo.

From his office, Gilderoy carried Persimmons through the empty halls of the old castle, slowing down when needed to avoid the voices of others. Soon enough they arrived at the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower, and he used his position as Professor to bypass the inaine riddle and get inside.

Only a couple of Upper Years yet remained in the common room, but they all jumped to their feet upon realizing just who had entered.

“Blimey, sir, is Caroline alright?” One of the boys asked, quickly approaching.

“Yes, she’s quite fine,” Gilderoy answered, as the girl herself started to come to in his arms. “Miss Persimmons, while I’m quite capable of maintaining this posture, it would be a relief to see you wake up.

“Hm...? Oh!” Eyes going from a bleary haze to sudden awareness, the girl jerked upright, nearly falling from his embrace. “Oh no! I-”

“There’s nothing to apologize for, dear girl,” Gilderoy interrupted. “You fell asleep in my office, working on that extra credit assignment, so I decided the best thing would be to let you rest while I carried you home again.”

“That’s awfully kind of you, sir,” another of the students complimented, fluttering her eyelashes at him. “We’ll make sure Caroline gets to bed without any trouble.”

“As I’m sure you will! Well then, goodnight children, I look forward to seeing you all in class.” Gilderoy smiled at them and headed for the door; already, he could hear questions about what Persimmons had done to deserve extra credit, and felt a tremor of worry that the girl wouldn’t be able to keep their secret.

Then he heard her reply that it was just adding a bit on to one of her essays, including more details about Gilderoy himself, and the worry vanished.

“Goodnight, sweet girl,” he murmured, stepping through the door. “I especially look forward to seeing you _after_ class.”


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline stared. She’d been one of the last students to receive back their graded tests, and even when Professor Lockhart dismissed the class, the Ravenclaw remained in her seat, still blankly staring at the single word inked atop her parchment.

The closing of a door startled her back to the present, and the girl belatedly realized she was alone in the classroom. A second glance at her test set her hands curling into fists. Taking a deep breath, Caroline stood, only pausing a moment to seize both the parchment and her bag before striding to the door of Professor Lockhart’s office.

Sudden trepidation caused her to freeze just shy of barging through it.

Instead, she lifted a hand to knock, and waited a beat past the call to enter before stepping inside.

The professor glanced at her from where he stood in front of a full-length mirror, and smiled. “My dear Miss Persimmons! What a pleasure to see you, do come in, please.”

“Professor,” she said, internally fuming at how she was unable to speak any stronger than a polite murmur, “Why did I score a Poor on my test?”

His pleased expression dropped into something sympathetic, and the man immediately started explaining how she must have mixed up her source material, because quite a few answers had been gotten completely backwards, and such adventure mistaken for that one, and so on and so forth. But Caroline saw past his words and gestures, saw the hungry glint in his eyes, and reluctantly realized what had really happened.

“...I understand, sir,” she quietly capitulated once the professor finished. “Is, is there any way I can make up the grade?”

“Well...” he drawled, canting his head to one side. “I _suppose_ I would be remiss in not offering you an extra credit opportunity, same as last time...”

“I would appreciate it, sir. Except, I do have a study session this evening, and if I miss dinner again my housemates will get curious-”

“Of course, of course, we don’t have to do a complete repeat.” Professor Lockhart nodded thoughtfully. After a moment’s consideration, he snapped his fingers, beaming. “I’ve got it - why don’t we get you a little something to start things off with, which you can take with you this evening, and then we’ll rendezvous after dinner to finish up?”

Caroline wasn’t sure she liked the sound of that, but nodded anyway.

“Excellent, my sweet girl. Here, why don’t you set your things down, and come stand over here...” He beckoned her to his desk while digging through a couple drawers. Slowly, Caroline placed her bag on the floor by the door, tucking her test in the side pocket as she did so. Then the girl stepped forward to wait where her teacher had indicated. It wasn’t long at all before he found the target of his search, which to Caroline’s eyes looked a bit like the cross between a bathing suit and thermal underwear - form fitting, stretchy fabric, which went from a high neckline down to wrist-length sleeves, yet ended mid-thigh on the legs. There was a clasp at the back of the neck, which opened a seam for donning the garment, then sealed it back into uninterrupted cloth.

“I would dearly appreciate it if you’d put this on beneath your regular clothes, Miss Persimmons,” Professor Lockhart breathed into her ear, causing the girl to shiver. He stood close enough behind her Caroline easily felt his body heat, yet another reminder of the night she’d spent in his private quarters a few weeks before. A fair bit of her memories from it were fuzzy, only vague impressions, yet the girl definitely recalled how the Professor had stood behind her, caressing and kissing his way across her flesh.

In the present, he slid his hands onto her shoulders, and Caroline tried to keep her trembling to a minimum as her robe was tugged off.

Then her vest.

And her shirt.

Finally, her skirt too was pulled down, leaving the girl standing in just her footwear, House tie and underthings. Professor Lockhart stroked her skin from shoulder to hip, humming in what sounded like an appreciative manner. Then he reached around her to pick up the shimmering garment, undoing the clasp and holding it open.

“Go on,” he murmured. Caroline stepped into it, flexing as she pushed her arms down the tight sleeves. The Professor clasped it again once she was entirely inside, and the odd fabric sealed itself, the whole thing acting like a second skin for the areas it covered.

“A perfect fit,” the professor said, stepping away from her with a grin. “Alright now, my dear, off you go, I’ll see you back here in, oh, three hours, shall we say?”

Thoroughly baffled, Caroline nonetheless agreed, and bent to retrieve her other clothes. As she was standing back up, a light flicker of sensation ran across her ass cheeks, causing the girl to straighten with a gasp.

Professor Lockhart simply smiled blandly from across the other side of the desk. Caroline blinked at him, then blushed, convinced he’d done something but having no idea as to what. She quickly pulled her clothes on and fled.

-Extra Credit-

It soon became exceptionally clear that the new undergarment had a mind of its own.

Every time Caroline enacted a movement - walking, reaching, leaning over - there was a corresponding flicker of sensation along some sensitive portion of her body, like fingers teasing her skin. In particular, the tips of her breasts were favored, along with the line of her spine, the curve of her ass, and the dip of her collarbone.

It wasn’t until the girl sat down at dinner that the touches started to congregate on her crotch, where the added layer of her knickers proved to be worthless as a barrier.

She only provided token comments to the conversations of her Housemates, often bitten off towards the end as the garment seemed determined to bombard her with teases when her mouth was open. Caroline, though, absolutely _refused_ to let any breathy moans or whines slip out.

Somehow, as the evening dragged on, she found herself growing hotter and more antsy, struggling to keep composed. It wasn’t just the intimate touches, but the fact she was _in public,_ in full view of everyone around, _being rubbed right on top of her mound-_

The instant it was late enough to appear normal, Caroline stood, claiming a desire to retire early and get some personal reading in before bed. Her friends didn’t pay much notice, offering a quick round of goodbyes, for which she was exceedingly grateful.

Even better, she encountered no one on her way back to Professor Lockhart’s office, despite the sheer number of students usually hoping to chat with him after the evening meal. The exterior door was unlocked, and Caroline didn’t bother stopping to knock, too anxious to get the undergarment _off_ and gain some _relief._

Unfortunately, the professor himself hadn’t yet arrived. Caroline allowed a single, pathetic whimper to escape as she tugged off her outer clothes, the rushed movements inciting a whole new round of strokes along her arms and sides. When she reached for the clasp at the back of her neck, however... her fingers couldn’t find anything of the sort.

Breath coming faster, the girl hurried to where grab a handheld mirror off of the professor’s desk, angling it in order to see her reflection in the full-length one across the room. The clasp was plainly visible, yet when Caroline reached for it, her fingers passed right through.

“Intangible to the wearer,” she said aloud, before laughing hysterically. Sensation ghosted across her belly, causing the girl to gasp, and then none of her previously swallowed noises could be held back.

Caroline slowly sank to her knees, keening and panting like the living embodiment of a trashy romance novel, hands clutching at the slick enchanted fabric. She tried touching herself through it, to see if that might help, but doing so only pushed the garment’s own sensations into a frenzy - the feeling of fingers was joined by that of lips and tongues, all tracing the lines of her body, swirling and moving and building a heat she couldn’t escape from.

The door opened.

“P-profes-s-sor-!” Caroline could barely get the word out as she stared up at the man, who’d quickly stepped in and closed the door behind him, but didn’t come any closer. “P-please, he-he-help me-e-e-e!”

“What do you need me to do, my sweet girl?” He murmured, not moving an inch. “I can’t help until you tell me how.”

“Offff-! Get th-this o-off of m-me, plea-AHH-se-!”

“You don’t just want it off, though, do you, my sweet?” The professor brought himself down to a crouch, staring intently at her eyes. “You need more than that, don’t you? Or else you’ll still be worked up into a tizzy - you need more in order to find that sweet release you’re _really_ looking for.”

Barely able to think straight, Caroline only nodded jerkily.

“You have to say it, then - say you need me to help you, to release you-”

“Help m-me,” Caroline gasped, putting as much strength as she could into not butchering the words. “R-releas-se me, p-please- I n-need you-ou, P-prof-fessooohh-” Even so, a moan overtook her at the last moment, causing the girl to double over, clutching at herself.

Everything that happened next took place in a haze.

A hand at the base of her neck. Cool air against the sweat-slicked skin of her back, her cheeks. Fabric being pushed aside, fingers exploring beneath her knickers. “You need this, you asked for it, you need me-” One hand pushing her forward, another tugging her hips higher, something hard and firm nudging at her very wet entrance, sliding inside-

Caroline cried out as Professor Lockhart took her from behind, face pressed more roughly to the ground with every smack of his flesh against her own. His words devolved into grunts and groans of his own, his hands holding tight to her as the frenzied sensations danced along what skin they could still reach.

Finally, an explosion of heat erupted inside her, spreading outward from her core. Caroline sighed as the touches vanished at the same time, chased away by the heat. The professor, too, stilled what he was doing, pulling out just before Caroline felt fluid suddenly coat the bare skin of her back. Then, arms slipped around her middle, pulling the girl up and back against a warm chest, still covered in cloth.

“That,” Professor Lockhart murmured in her ear, “Was fantastic. What a sweet, delicious thing you are, Miss Persimmons.”

“Th-thank you?”

“You are most welcome.”


	3. Chapter 3

“And next week, we’ll be starting a new project! Each of you will be assigned a topic, be it a spell or specific creature, to write an essay about and produce a physical representation thereof. All subjects will, of course, be drawn from one or more of your textbooks, written by yours truly; I’ve also prepared a schedule for which you all can sign up for interviews with myself, as I am the foremost authority available!”

Hands freezing in the act of putting away her books and parchment, Caroline tried to keep the trepidation from showing on her face. She finished tucking her supplies back into her bag, then stood up to join the crowd of students heading for Professor Lockhart’s sign-up sheet.

When it was her turn to step up to the desk and pick a time slot, the girl chanced a look at her teacher. He gazed back with a plain, pleased expression, indistinguishable from how he’d looked at everyone else - except for the oh so slightly raised eyebrow, and the heated glint that made a brief appearance in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Caroline signed herself up for the earliest available appointment on Saturday morning.

-Extra Credit-

“...and then I’d just need a resource on known sightings of boggarts,” Caroline said, flipping to her last page of notes. “Do you have any you’d recommend, Professor?”

“Hm? Oh, ah, boggarts, yes - hm, there is a book I recall about them, but I can’t be sure if the Hogwarts library still has it, you’ll have to ask Madam Pince.” The man’s blank smile left Caroline with no confidence he’d heard so much as a single word past her initial statement of topic.

“Um, alright then. Thank you, Professor, I think that about wraps up all my questions.” It didn’t, but she’d conduct her own research later. “Are we finished here?”

Unfortunately, any hope she’d carried for escaping the office without any intimate encounters died when the professor perked up, looking the most alert since their interview began.

“Actually, my dear Miss Persimmons, I thought I’d extend an offer to you - completely optional, of course.”

“Of, course,” she slowly replied.

“Well, it’s just, in light of your previous issues with some of my assignments, I thought I’d allow you the chance to pre-earn some extra credit, applicable to this project should you need it, or another if it turns out you do not.” Professor Lockhart flashed her a charming smile, which Caroline would feel flattered by if she weren’t dreading what new ideas he had in mind.

“I- well, that is very kind of you, sir, but, I wouldn’t want to be in the way for your next appointment-”

“Nonsense, my sweet girl, no one signed up for the time slot after you. If you have other plans, however, I completely understand, and we can have this conversation another time.”

Breathing deeply, Caroline pushed down her fear. “...no, sir, I have nowhere I need to be just now.”

“Excellent,” the man purred. “If you would please set your things aside, then.” She did so, stuffing notes away into her bag and setting it on the floor. When Caroline next looked up, Professor Lockhart had gotten out of his own chair and moved to stand beside hers. Without warning, he bent down, and kissed her.

The simple act of his tongue moving against her own did a lot to both calm the girl and set her nerves alight. She brought her hands up, grasping at the front of his robe, only for the professor to catch her fingers with his own and tug them back down. When their kiss finally broke, he murmured huskily in her ear, “Now now, my sweet, _I’m_ the one who gets to touch.”

“Y-yes, sir.”

“Good girl. Now, you just sit back, and hold still.” Caroline didn’t resist when he loosened her tie, sliding it up and around to serve as a blindfold. She shuddered as his hands began to gently tug off the rest of her clothes, stroking bare skin as it was exposed, until she sat there in just her underthings. “Beautiful. Every time I look at you, I’m astounded by your loveliness, my sweet.”

Blushing, Caroline started to open her mouth to thank him, only for a finger to press against her lips.

“Shh, just stay like that, my girl. I’ll be back in half a tick.” Sure enough, she only fidgeted in the chair for a few moments for his hands returned, stroking and squeezing, touching her in all the right places to get the girl to arch and moan. The professor soon guided her into moving, rearranging Caroline to sit on her knees, belly pressed to the back of the chair, hands gripping the armrests. Her bra was finally unclasped, pulled away to allow her breasts to hang free. She shivered when his warm breath ghosted over them, followed by his tongue.

Caroline was just starting to think this encounter wouldn’t be near so torturous as the previous two... when the first coil of rope looped around her left wrist.

“Um-”

“Hush now, my sweet, I promise this won’t hurt.” Frozen by uncertainty, Caroline remained stock still as the rope was knotted in place, then pulled tight against the armrest. Another loop caught her ankle, securing it to the chair leg, before the same was done to her other limbs. Trembling, the girl was completely unprepared for her knickers to suddenly be yanked upwards, the cloth wedging itself in-between her ass cheeks.

“A-ah! Sir, please-” Her protest turned into a squeak when the professor gave her a light spank.

“Now now, my sweetness, I seem to remember you being willing to do whatever I wanted,” he murmured, leaning close to breathe against her neck. “If you back out now, well, no more extra credit, I’m afraid. And we both know, your grades could use it, hm?”

Effectively silenced, Caroline still couldn’t help but squirm as strands of rope were looped and knotted around her hips and between her legs, increasing the uncomfortable bunching of her knickers.

After that, more loops encircled her breasts, squeezing and pulling them upward as the ends of the rope went around the back of her neck - snug, but not so tight as to be painful. A final piece of rope went around Caroline’s torso and the back of the chair, keeping her flush against it.

“Simply gorgeous,” Professor Lockhart said, giving her a quick kiss. “But not quite finished yet...”

Beneath her blindfold, the girl’s eyes widened when the chair started moving. “Sir, what-!”

“Not now,” he growled, sounding strained. Caroline realized the professor was pushing her across the floor, to another point in the room.

“W-where are we going, professor?”

“You, are going, into, the closet,” the man muttered over the squealing of wood on stone.

Exceptionally nervous, Caroline felt a chill creep up her spine. “Why?”

“Well,” the movement finally halted. “If you would _prefer_ to remain out on display for my next appointment..?”

Horrified, the girl rapidly shook her head, mentally berating herself for having agreed to his pressure. The movement resumed for a few moments more, and then came to a stop.

“There we go - ah, right, last thing: _omnesimotus.”_

Caroline gasped as, altogether, each rope binding her to the chair began _moving._ The coils shivered and rotating, as if a horde of snakes were slithering around her body. Somehow, the sensation heightened the arousal in her belly rather than dampening - especially the movement around her crotch.

“Do you think you can keep quiet during my next appointment, sweetness, or you like me to gag you?” The professor asked in a mild tone.

“No, I can- I- ohh _hhh,"_ Caroline’s refusal broke down into a moan as the ropes contracted for a moment, squeezing her limbs and breasts and ass all at once. “-I, I think, a gag, sir?”

“You have to ask me properly, my girl.”

Licking her lips, Caroline turned to face where she thought the professor was standing. “Please, sir, I- I need a gag. I need _you_ to gag me.”

Fingers traced the line of her throat, and suddenly Professor Lockhart’s lips were at her ear. “So polite, my sweet - and exactly what I wanted to hear. Open wide, now.” Some round and hard was pressed to her mouth, and Caroline really did have to stretch her jaws apart in order for it to fit. Cloth bands wrapped around her head, securding the the gag in place.

The professor pressed a few more kisses to her bare skin, before moving away. The closet door closed, and Caroline was left alone in the darkness, trussed up by bonds that continually moved against and occasionally squeezed her. Twice, she moaned against her gag, and that was before she could hear the muted sound of Professor Lockhart enthusiastically greeting someone out in the office proper.

Resigned to attempting to keep her whimpers quiet, Caroline slumped as much as she was able, resolutely ignoring how wet her wedged knickers were getting...

-Extra Credit-

“Thank you again, Professor, you’ve been _such_ a help-”

“Yes yes, Mister Newford, glad to be of service,” Gilderoy interrupted, guiding the gushing boy to the door. “See you next Tuesday, my boy!”

“Um, my class is Wednesday-” Closing his office door, Gilderoy huffed, locking it and re-establishing the silencing charm. Then he straightened his clothing, smoothed back a stray hair, and strode towards the closet. He brought down the Notice-Me-Not charm, already smirking at the thought of how hot and bothered Miss Persimmons must be after waiting through _four_ interviews.

Sure enough, when he pulled the door opened, it was onto an absolutely wanton image. Persimmons had gotten to the point of actively squirming against her bonds, trying to wring extra stimulation from them - her rear end was wriggling particularly enticingly.

Still, she wasn’t distracted to the point of ignoring the sudden light, and her head turned automatically to face him. The sight of her face split around the ball-gag did an especially good job of bring Gilderoy’s cock to life.

“Enjoying your accommodations, my sweet?” He asked. Persimmons groaned and mumbled something indecipherable behind her gag. “Well, why don’t we pull you free and get on with what’s next, shall we? Would you like that.” Gilderoy chuckled as she nodded frantically.

One by one, he ended the movement spell on the different sections of rope, saving her bottom harness for last. The knots used to hold them in place were simple enough to tug and undo with one hand, so Gilderoy allowed his other fingers to wander as he slowly released the girl from her bonds. She twitched pleasingly under his touch, moaning all the while.

Once Persimmons was completely free, he scooped up her slight form and turned, striding across the office to the thick rug placed directly before his floor to ceiling mirror. “Do you have the energy to move yourself, my sweet thing? Or do you want to lie still, and have me pound into you?” Once he’d laid her on the rug, Gilderoy unclasped the girl’s gag, pulling the ball free to let her speak.

“P-please,” she gasped, “I can’t- p-pound? Sir?”

“You have to say it, sweetness,” he growled, removing his belt and pants. “I want to hear you beg me to help you, to fuck you, to pound into your tight holes so hard nothing else will _ever_ feel as good!”

Mixed emotions warred across her face, but just as Gilderoy gripped her hair the girl spoke. “Professor, please, I, I need you - I need your help, I need you to- to-”

_“Say. It.”_

“-I need you to fuck me,” she whispered, a tear spilling out from beneath the blue tie. “I, need you, to pound me- pound into me, so hard, so hard nothing else will, will ever feel good, professor, please-”

“We’ll work on it,” he breathed. A moment later, he slid between her spread legs, and thrust into her soaking wet entrance. Persimmons keened, her hands coming up to try and hold onto him. Instead, Gilderoy grabbed her wrists and pinned them down on either side of the girl’s head. “Keep begging, my sweet little slut, I want to hear you ask for it - say you need it harder, faster, tell me you don’t want it to stop-”

Underneath his commands, she repeated his words, in-between the gasps and delicious moans. “H-harder, please sir, I need, _ohh,_ I need it- don’t stop- faster, please, please- _aaahh, s-sir-!”_

Gritting his teeth, Gilderoy pulled himself out. Persimmons didn’t have time to say anything as he flipped her over, pulling the girl up onto all fours in order to shove his cock between her ass cheeks. She cried out, of course, and descended into wordless noise, but the man was beyond ordering her to beg for his roughness. He only focused on snapping himself in and out, over and over, until he and Persimmons both tipped over the edge, their shouts mingling.

Sated for the moment, he let himself drop, pinning the girl beneath him entirely as they both panted for air.

“Such a treat,” Gilderoy eventually murmured, lifting a hand to stroke her dark hair. “My sweet girl, my favorite student.” He felt it when she shuddered, tension returning to what had been a warm, pliant body. Thinking nothing of it, the man nuzzled closer, enjoying both his cock still buried in her ass and his arms curled around her own. When Persimmons started to shift beneath him, his response was to pepper languid kisses to the side of her neck and jawline.

“...do,” she tried to say, “Don’t you- will there be another appointment, soon?”

“Not until this afternoon, my sweet,” he replied, legs moving to wrap around her own slender, smooth ones. “We have two hours.”

“I-” She stopped to swallow, and wet her lips. “I’m getting the impression you aren’t ready for me to leave.”

“Mm... If I could, I’d keep you with me like this forever, my sweet girl.” He picked himself up just enough to properly look down at her face. “But I do understand, if you’d like to go.”

She stared back up at him, bottom lip tucked beneath her upper teeth. “...pre-earned extra credit, to be used whenever I need it?”

“Mm-hm.”

Persimmons took a deep breath. Gilderoy liked the way it made her body flex beneath his. “Then, I can stay. Until your next appointment, anyway. I don’t fancy being stuck back in a closet.” There was a bit of accusation in that last statement, which he quickly addressed.

“I apologize, my sweet, I won’t do that to you again.” Indeed he wouldn’t, for where was the fun in a repeat performance with the same plaything?

**Author's Note:**

> Well! I hope that those among you who got this far enjoyed yourselves - this is actually the first bondage story I've ever written, as well as the first posted, but now the dam has been opened. I'll shortly be putting up the other one-shots I've got, each about different characters, and there are some additional ideas waiting in the wings concerning sweet Caroline and the ever-obliging Gilderoy. >:)  
> Please, feel free to share any thoughts on what went well or went wrong in the comment section - as I said, I'm new at this, and feedback's the best thing for helping me improve. Well, that and practice, but at least I've got the second part down already!  
> Ta for now,  
> -ten


End file.
